1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a remote conference system and a method of performing the remote conference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet-based remote conference is becoming an option for common businesses. However, an audience in a remote conference can never know whether a person who is talking is talking to him or not.